


The Fine Print

by wrenrogue (wrenrouge)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrogue
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou, head of the Sports Promotion Division of the Japan Volleyball Association asks the world famous Kodzuken to be his business partner. Special terms and conditions may apply.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 48
Kudos: 428
Collections: Recommended KuroKen Fics





	The Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of surprises in this fic, none of them bad, I actually think they'll make you all even happier. Enjoy!

Kenma drinks his mojito. The ice crackles against the glass as he moves his straw around, before taking another sip. He sits on a leather stool and lets the faint jazz music dance around him and seep into his clothes. He's half hidden in a corner table, quietly observing patrons milling around the oak tables and fine wooden chairs in the dim light. One man in particular catches his attention, sitting down by the bar counter, a whiskey in his hand. 

This man has been making eyes at him all night, a smoldering gaze ever present underneath his messy fringe. He sits draped under the soft glow of the lights, clean black suit molding over his lean yet muscular body. The man finishes his drink and approaches him, hips moving with authority, all attention is on him as he moves across the room. Even under the dim light of Kenma's corner, he stands out with his strong jaw and piercing gaze. His face has a handsome sharpness, it's strong, yet it also seems warm. Kenma fights the urge to stare, and the man takes the other seat on his side of the table. 

"I've seen you around," the man says. "You're Kodzuken, a man of business." 

He speaks with a sultry voice and asks without asking. Kenma stills the shivers skittering up his spine, fingers clenching around his glass. 

"You could say that I am. What's it to you?"

"It just so happens that I'm with the Japan Volleyball Association." The man slips long fingers into his suit pocket, sliding over a textured business card over the table. Kenma looks at it, before wiping his hand on his thigh, getting rid of the dampness of his mojito as well as the sweat, and inspects the card. Kenma looks back up, reigning in his expression to one of cool composure. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou? The head of the Sports Promotion Division, the notoriously difficult position to obtain? You do good work, I hear." Kenma says as nonchalantly as he can, and Kuroo chuckles deep in his throat. His face transforms into a cocky grin, tilted and knowing. 

"I'd like to think I do. It just so happens that I'm looking for a business partner for video promotion. I'm thinking you might fit the bill for the part."

"Sounds like an interest I might have," pause. "What are the terms? I'll call my manager—" Kenma tries to slip out his cell phone from his pants pocket, but Kuroo stops him. His hand slides over to Kenma's thigh, staying firmly there. Kenma won't admit how much his face burns, even in the dim light, at the feeling of the warm hand against his thigh. The fabric of his pants feels thin at the welcome feeling of Kuroo's fingers and palm. 

"The thing is," Kuroo says, leaning closer into Kenma's space, "I'm thinking we can negotiate this privately. You and me only, no manager required." His hand creeps up slowly over Kenma's thigh, the fabric tugging upwards as he glides closer to his hip. Kenma tries to ignore his racing heart and he wraps his fingers around his glass until his knuckles turn pale from the tension. 

"So you are asking me to negotiate this potential partnership by having sex with you?" 

"Hey," Kuroo breaks eye contact, ignoring him at the sight of something else. "Is that a wedding ring?"

Kenma breaks his gaze from the man in front of him, glancing down at where the rose gold band fits over his finger. He draws back his hand, trying to cover the ring, but Kuroo is already withdrawing from his space, eyebrow arching. 

"I can explain," Kenma says, running his finger along the smooth band of his ring, "This is actually...from my deceased husband. He's been dead for years and I am a widower, because he is dead."

"Really?" Kuroo props his chin on his hand. "And how did your dead husband die?"

"A tragic hair gel accident. The funeral was very depressing, I mourned the loss for days, and now I am a man of business, willing to do anything to make more money." Kenma tries to tug Kuroo's hand back to his thigh, but Kuroo yanks his hand away to dig something out of his suit pocket. 

"If you're going to keep your ring on, then I'm putting mine on too." Kuroo says as he slips the matching ring over his finger, fitting perfectly over the tan line. He admires the glint as he wiggles his hand with satisfaction. 

"You can't do that, you're ruining it. A businessman who picks up other businessmen in luxury hotels would not be married." Kenma pouts petulantly as he darts to tug off the ring, but Kuroo pushes his face away with his entire hand. 

"Too bad, Kenma-kun. You keep your ring on, I keep mine. Those are the rules. Besides, saying you love your husband more than I love mine by leaving your ring on, makes me look bad." 

"The ring is essential for my role, actually. I'm a man of business getting over the death of my dead husband, who did not sexually satisfy me, so now I'm a tiger in bed." Kenma says flatly as he curls his fingers and softly growls at Kuroo with no inflection in his voice. The uninterested growl turns into a purr when Kuroo pets his head, combing his fingers through his long hair. Kenma doesn't comment on the soft and affectionate smile on Kuroo's face. 

"You're making me look bad with your sap, kitten." Kuroo rests his elbows back on the table, facing the room. "How about we both keep our rings on, and we end this part of the scene where I hit on you and instead take it up to my hotel room." 

" _Your_ hotel room, Mr. Manager?" Kenma leans toward him, a smirk present on his lips, "I was the one who paid for the reservation, remember?" 

"It's Kuroo-san to you, and I made the phone call to make the reservation, therefore it's under my name. Now come on, we have lots to _discuss._ " 

Kuroo slides out of his seat and Kenma follows languidly behind him. The bar had been set inside the luxurious hotel, so they quickly reach the elevator to take them to their room. The script had called for them to stand apart, but Kuroo was never a good actor when it came to Kenma, so he snakes his hand out to hold his smaller one. Kenma squeezes his hand, his lips turning up at the corners as he glances at him, but Kuroo stares at the elevator buttons in stubborn silence. Kenma could see Kuroo's face looking a bit red as his lips pressed together tightly. He is reminded of the day he had asked him out officially on a date after being best friends for ten years, Kuroo wore the same expression as he sputtered out a confession. He would never admit to Kuroo that he left his ring on because he adored the man next to him so much. The weight of it felt pleasant and comfortable, but Kuroo sometimes got competitive, ruining scenes by also putting on his ring, in an effort to prove to Kenma that Kuroo loved him just as much, if not more. 

But it was rather stupid, in Kenma's opinion, because he knew Kuroo loved him, he knew this like he knew the sky was blue. 

The elevator halts on the fifteenth floor and the doors open. Kuroo leads them down the hallway through shiny sconces, plush red carpets and creamy wallpaper. Kuroo slides the key card into the door, opening to a dark and air-conditioned room. He fumbles around for the light, closing the door as Kenma walks past him, having already toed off his shoes, blinking when the lamps flicker on. Their suitcase is sprawled by their lavish king-sized bed, open to reveal some of Kenma's hoodies mingling with Kuroo's dress shirts. 

"Do you want to keep playing or should we switch scenes?" Kenma says, as he flops face first on the fluffy bed. He's tired, but not tired enough when it comes to Kuroo.

"What about playing doctor? We had fun playing doctor last time."

"I liked playing doctor until you ended every sentence with, 'this is not medically sound advice,' and 'I am not actually a licensed professional.' As if the cure to the common cold was sticking your dick up my ass, Kuro." Kenma turns around and sends a dirty look toward his husband of some years. 

Kuroo scoffs, leaving his shoes by the door, "It would have been downright unprofessional if I wasn't truthful about procedures. Besides, a safety reminder is always good to have." He says as he crawls over the bed onto Kenma's lap. Kuroo smiles one of his little smiles, one that's crooked and soft at the edges, hazel eyes crinkling at the corners, one that's reserved for only Kenma. 

"You know, we should really get on with negotiating this partnership deal." Kenma says, trying not to let the warmth in Kuroo's eyes distract him too much, because they had planned out a script, and they had to follow it. 

"I agree," Kuroo says, "We should start with testing your skills." 

"I didn't study for a test." Kenma deadpans. 

"Don't worry, the tickle test is not one to be studied for." Kuroo grins as he prepares his fingers. 

Kenma jolts, "Kuro, don't you dare—"

Kuroo ignores him and rushes forward to tickle his sides, Kenma wiggling underneath him, snorting and laughing, defenseless against the barrage of wiggly fingers. But Kenma was a fighter, and he twists and unleashes his own tickle attack over Kuroo's sensitive neck. Kuroo yelps as he tries to cover his vulnerability, making an opening for Kenma to spring upon him, rolling him over and tickling him viciously with the rapid motion of his fingers. Kuroo tries to reform his offense quickly, but Kenma was quick for a lazy cat, and grabs his hands, rolling on top of him and pinning him down. 

"I win." Kuroo heaves, trying to catch his breath from all his laughter.

"I have you pinned underneath me." Kenma says, equally breathless.

"I know." Kuroo grins.

"Losing isn't —" 

But Kuroo had craned his head up to kiss him, a final attack up his sleeve. 

Kenma accepts his loss eagerly, as he kisses back slowly. He loves kissing Kuroo, especially after so many years. Kuroo would kiss him with closed lips, chaste and pure, but he would eventually part them and slip his tongue inside. Kenma couldn't help but tilt his head to let Kuroo twist their tongues together, sliding over easily, a pleasant routine of theirs. Kenma inches closer as Kuroo's hands made a home on his waist. 

They try to roll over, but their tickle fight had apparently wrapped the comforter around them, binding them together tightly by the feet, making it hard to roll over anywhere as individuals. "Kuro, we're stuck, let go of me." 

"I'll never let you go, Kenma. Never." 

Kenma rolls his eyes at the aureate words, hiding his smile and holding still for Kuroo to wiggle around and kick off the comforter. Kuroo's thigh grazes against something hard as he squirms around, and he pauses to give Kenma what he called the sexy eyebrows and what Kenma called horrible. 

"Looks like someone is excited about a potential partnership with me," Kuroo says, grinning and gliding his hand over Kenma's tented pants. Kenma tries to keep his composure, his face betraying him as a heated blush spreads over his face. 

"I heard the pay was good, that's all. Would you mind showing me the exact numbers?" 

"I have them in my briefcase, which we will open later. But first, let's look at your resumé." Kuroo says as he unzips Kenma's pant zipper. 

Kenma shifts against the headboard, opening up his legs to give him more room. Kuroo takes no time in removing his pants in full, leaving Kenma in his boxer briefs, the shape of his cock visible and a small spot of pre-cum already forming.

"Your credentials seem very fitting for this position," Kuroo says, tongue darting over the stretched fabric of his underwear, hot breath making Kenma shiver. "Look at this," Kuroo pulls down his underwear, revealing Kenma's cock, "You seem to have a lot of experience in this area." 

"And what area would that be?" Kenma says, amusement present in his tone. 

Kuroo traces a finger over his head and down his shaft, making Kenma squirm in place for what was to come, "Being really fucking hot."

Kenma covers his face, trying to hide the smile on his face, "Stop being a weirdo and recruit me properly." 

Kuroo flutters his eyelashes as he looks seductively up at Kenma. He looked ridiculous, honestly, but it was endearing, "So, Mr. Kodzuken, how can I recruit you to be my partner?" 

“Maybe you should suck my dick. For a start.”

"Oh? World famous Kodzuken wants to start an affair with me? How scandalous, what would your dead husband, who is dead, say to that?"

Kenma had never rolled his eyes harder before that moment, "He would say," he pushes Kuroo's head down to his crotch even further, "To get to it." 

"Bossy as ever," Kuroo's mischievous grin spreads across his face. But before Kenma could say anything else, he wraps his lips around his head, giving it a suck. His hand joined the party to squeeze along the base, moving back and forth to wet it with his saliva. Kenma clasps his hands over his mouth to stop himself from moaning at the feel of Kuroo's clever tongue alternating between flicking designs and simply lying flat and dragging against the soft skin of his shaft. He bobs his head as Kenma's erection hardens like diamonds under his lips. 

"What was that, Mr. Kodzuken?" Kuroo asks, licking the tip of Kenma's head and moving his hand swiftly.

"I didn't say anything," Kenma says hoarsely, brows furrowed, but Kuroo wasn't a provocation expert for nothing and plunges forward. 

"Oh? This wasn't convincing enough?" 

"I never said that. It was...okay." Kenma's face burns even brighter as he says this to Kuroo, his cock twitching in Kuroo's grasp, revealing that it was more than just okay. 

"I guess I have to be more persistent with my negotiation tactics," Kuroo says with a slimy smile. "Only because you insist." 

"Kuro, I didn't insist—FUCK." Kenma's body tenses and he sits up straighter against the headboard. Some men were born to be great, and some men were born to be great at the deepthroat. Kuroo was both, but tonight he exhibited the latter, and true to his nature, he was not modest about it at all. He keeps Kenma's cock inside his mouth and throat, the length of it complete and throbbing inside him. He uses his tongue minimally, making swallowing motions for optimal pleasure. Kenma rakes his fingers through Kuroo's hair, face completely red, and unable to hold back the moans he tried to stifle just previously. 

"Kuro." 

Kuroo slides off Kenma's cock and grins up at him between his legs. 

"How was that? Do I have you convinced yet?" 

Kenma only grunts as he pushes him over by the shoulders against the bed. He kisses him, long and sweet as he takes off Kuroo's jacket and unbuttons his shirt underneath. His husband just goes along as he undresses him down to his underwear. Once that was also out of the way, Kenma went straight for the gold as he wraps his hand around Kuroo's cock and jerks his hand, slowly at first then picking up speed. 

"What's this? A demonstration of your special skills?" Kuroo groans as he noses around Kenma's neck, leaving wet kisses along his neck and collarbone, sucking the sensitive skin when Kenma gets cocky with his handjob techniques. 

"Something like that," Kenma says as he twists just right, a moan leaving Kuroo as he rests his head against Kenma's shoulder. 

"You're perfect," Kuroo huffs breathlessly, "So perfect." 

Kenma only let's go and brings his hand up to his lips to lick Kuroo's pre-cum off his fingers. He flashes his wedding ring as Kuroo watches him, because he knows it gets Kuroo hot and bothered when he remembers they're married. 

Kuroo kisses him deeply, holding his hips as he makes sure to show his appreciation. Kenma wraps his arms around his neck, letting his fingers get lost in Kuroo's mess of hair. They pour their love for each other through their mouths, words not being enough to express how much affection and devotion they have and will continue to have for each other. 

Kuroo pushes his husband down onto the soft mattress, his lips never leaving their home against Kenma's as they grind against each other. Kenma's hands roam and touch Kuroo everywhere he can, from his hard muscles to his sharp edges, knowing that they belong to each other. 

"I think we need to discuss some of your assets a bit more." Kuroo says breaking their kiss, leaving Kenma dazed. 

"And what assets of mine do you want to discuss further?" 

Kuroo smirks as he runs his hands up and down Kenma's sides, "On your hands and knees, babe." 

Kenma did as he was told and as slowly as he could, because from the way Kuroo was licking his lips, it was obvious he was checking him out. He rested his elbows on a pillow, keeping his head down and feeling Kuroo knead his ass. "You have a great asset, the best I've ever seen." 

Kenma snorts, "It's the only one you've ever seen, dumbass."

"And I'm very lucky it's yours," Kuroo paps his ass for emphasis and Kenma hides his face against the pillow. 

"You can do it harder than that, you know." He wiggles his ass as an invitation and is rewarded with a sharp slap. Kenma grins against the pillow as he feels Kuroo kiss the spot he previously slapped. He's not surprised when he feels Kuroo's tongue against the puckered flesh of his entrance, circling without penetrating. He can feel his hot breath against his flesh, giving Kenma goosebumps as he slowly opens him up with his tongue. Kenma releases breathy moan after moan, eyes shut tight, tensing as the sensations grow stronger. Every movement was electrifying as Kuroo's tongue swivels inside him, stretching him slightly, chin brushing against his perineum, making Kenma shudder in anticipation for what was to come. 

"Kuro," he says after he feels Kuroo's fingers dancing around his cock. 

Kuroo only hums, not stopping his ministrations, but letting Kenma know he was listening. 

"You should let me sign the work contract already." 

"You mean you want to be my partner?" Kuroo perks up, his breath tickling Kenma's skin. 

"Only if you fuck me as part of the deal." 

He can feel Kuroo grinning, "Of course, your compensation is a very important part of the deal." He pats him on the ass as he gets up to fetch the lubricant. Kenma misses the warmth, but it's short lived as he watches Kuroo hunch over their suitcase, firm muscles on his back and even firmer ass on display. 

Kuroo notices, of course he notices Kenma checking him out, "Like what you see?" Kenma only scrunches his nose at that, and Kuroo saunters over, lube in hand, crawling on top of him. "All this is yours, you know?" He says gesturing to himself. 

"Does it say so in the contract?" 

"It's in the fine print," Kuroo kisses Kenma's forehead, before kissing his nose, and then one last peck on the lips. "You should've read more carefully." 

Kenma only smiles up at Kuroo, lifting his hand to trace the line of his jaw. "I was too busy looking at something better." 

"And what would that be." Kuroo smiles in return kissing Kenma's hand as it passes by his lips. 

"You." 

Kuroo leans down to capture Kenma's lips in another kiss, but they find it hard to continue from smiling too hard. "You think, we should seal the deal now?" Kuroo asks Kenma against his lips, only to be answered by an enthusiastic nod. 

Kuroo warms up the lube on his fingers before inserting a finger into Kenma. His tongue work had already stretched him out comfortably, but Kuroo makes sure to go slow anyway, taking his time as he stretches Kenma with two fingers and then three. He even brushes his fingers against his prostate to tease him a bit, catching Kenma off guard. When he's ready, Kenma makes Kuroo sit by the headboard, where he straddles his thighs. He grabs Kuroo's cock from underneath him, other hand on Kuroo's shoulder as he lowers himself down. 

Kenma eventually bottoms out, "You feel really good, Kuro," he gyrates his hips for emphasis, sighing at the familiar sensation of Kuroo's length inside him and stretching him pleasurably. 

"You feel amazing, Kenma." Kuroo massages his hips with his thumbs, hissing at Kenma's movements and his tight heat. "God, I'm so damn lucky." 

Kenma kisses Kuroo's forehead and rises up and then comes back down, setting a rhythm as he bounces on Kuroo's cock. His husband holds him and thrusts upward in line with Kenma's movements. They give and take, much like they do in every aspect of their relationship. The room is filled with the sound of the slap of skin against skin, the heavy smell of sex and the chorus of their moans. The occasional angled thrust, brushing against Kenma's most sensitive parts, leaves Kenma panting as he lays his head on Kuroo's shoulder, sweaty hair a mess. 

Kenma focuses on the warmth at the pit of his stomach, letting Kuroo know when to go faster, or to angle himself here and there. 

"T-tetsurou, I'm close." He cries out, eyes squeezed shut, as Kuroo hits his prostate dead on. His arms hold fast around Kuroo's head as he feels him leaving more love bites against his sensitive skin. One of his hands falls to his side and Kuroo is quick to hold it within his own. He grips it tightly, as he looks at Kenma, eyes focused on just him, breathing hard and fast. Kuroo looks at him like he's the whole world, affection radiating out of him in waves. His eyes twinkle in the softness of the hotel lights. He's muttering something encouraging and sweet, filled with I love you, go for it, you're my everything, my darling, and I want to be yours for as long as you'll have me. Kenma kisses him to let him know he wants him forever. He feels the wave of pleasure wash over him as he comes, Kuroo's not far behind, cock throbbing inside him and finally releasing, both shuddering at the feeling. 

Their heavy breathing is all Kenma hears for a while, both too dazed from their post-coital bliss. Kenma lies limp, resting his head on Kuroo's shoulder, leaving kisses where he can reach as Kuroo rubs his back. He makes an audible groan as Kuroo finally moves and gently pulls out and lays him on the bed. 

Kenma watches as Kuroo goes into the bathroom to get some wet towels, he watches as he cleans up the mess on their stomachs and in between Kenma's legs, and he watches even closer still as Kuroo picks up the discarded comforter and drapes it over them as he arranges them so that Kuroo can spoon him from behind. 

"Think your dead husband is rolling in his grave right about now?" 

Kenma holds Kuroo's hand, kissing his rose gold band on his finger, "Yeah, you've sexually satisfied me in ways he never could." 

He can feel Kuroo smiling as he kisses the back of his head. "So I guess we're partners now as well then." 

"I signed the contract already, I think it's obvious that we are." Kenma says as he continues to play with the ring on Kuroo's finger, twisting it and feeling the smoothness of it. "This was a good date night. I wonder how Akaashi and Bokuto are doing with the kids." 

"Bokuto loves our kids, and Akaashi is so attentive, I'm sure they're fine." Kuroo brings Kenma's hand up to his own lips to kiss the ring there. "We'll probably have to repay them later by babysitting for them though." 

Kuroo runs his fingers through his long hair as they lay together in the quiet afterglow, before Kenma turns his head to kiss Kuroo on the jaw. Kuroo only looks at him with that slow, affectionate smile, leaning over to kiss him on the lips, fingers tangling together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was equal parts horny and romantic, I poured all my kuroken energy into this. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated, thank you for the read!! 
> 
> Find me:  
> Tumblr: [@wrenrouge](http://wrenrouge.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@wrenrouge](http://twitter.com/wrenrouge)  
> NSFW Twitter (18+ only, I mean it): [@wrenrogue](http://twitter.com/wrenrogue)  
> CuriousCat: [@wrenrouge](https://curiouscat.me/wrenrouge)


End file.
